Goodnight Texts
by Ara-ssi
Summary: "Selamat malam, Namjoon-ah." [BTS Fanfiction. Namjin/Monjin]


**Title: Goodnight Texts**

.

 **Author: Kim Ara**

 **Cast: -Kim Seokjin as Seokjin**

 **-Kim Namjoon as Namjoon**

.

.

 **The casts belongs to God, but the story all belong to me!**

 **Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

 **This is Seokjin and Namjoon fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

.

 **This fic dedicated to: NAMJIN SHIPPER ALL OVER THE WORLD (because I don't know you guys personally *sobs)**

.

 **Enjoy~**

.

.

.

 _ **Sender: Seokjin-ie**_

 _Selamat malam, Namjoon-ah. Tidur yang nyenyak._

 _._

Namjoon mengernyit menatap layar ponselnya, mencoba memahami situasi. Seingatnya, ia dan Seokjin bertengkar hebat di telepon tadi siang, menolak mengatakan apapun pada satu sama lain. Jadi mengapa ia mengirim ucapan selamat malam?

Pertengkaran tadi memang membuatnya kesal, tapi melihat sedikit kesempatan untuk berbaikan membuat Namjoon memutuskan untuk merendahkan sedikit harga dirinya, dan membalas,

.

 _Selamat malam, manis. Aku mencintaimu._

 _ **Receiver: Seokjin-ie**_

* * *

.

" _Batal lagi?!"_

Namjoon menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telinga karena teriakan di ujung sana. "Maaf, aku –"

" _Ada rapat yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Ada klien penting yang meminta bertemu secara mendadak. Ada masalah dengan pengiriman. Apa lagi?"_ bentakan diujung sana berubah menjadi sahutan lelah, menyebutkan sederet alasan yang selalu Namjoon gunakan untuk menghancurkan kencan mereka.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Tapi kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan, _chagiya."_

" _Memangnya kapan kau bisa meninggalkan masalah pekerjaanmu? Memangnya kapan aku cukup penting untuk disandingkan dengan setumpuk dokumen yang kau puja itu?"_

Tekanan yang ia rasakan sejak pagi ditambah omelan kekasihnya membuat Namjoon lama kelamaan merasa kesal juga, tidak menyadari kalau nada bicaranya meninggi. "Tidak bisakah kau mengerti sekali-kali?"

" _Oh, look at you!"_ kemarahan kembali terdengar. _"Kau berbicara seolah aku tak pernah memahamimu. Seolah baru kali kau membatalkan janji. Seolah aku adalah jenis kekasih yang selalu bergelayut di pundakmu dan melarangmu melakukan apapun!"_

"Tapi –"

" _Kalau aku memang semerepotkan itu,"_ Seokjin bergumam serak, " _kenapa tidak kau lepaskan saja?"_

Lalu panggilan berakhir secara sepihak.

.

 _Tidak ada yang mengerti._

* * *

.

Namjoon sedang sibuk mengerjakan laporan keuangan yang diminta bosnya, ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar perlahan.

.

 _ **Sender: Seokjin-ie**_

 _Selamat malam, Namjoon-ah._

 _._

Setelah perdebatan tadi siang, Seokjin mematikan ponselnya, membuat Namjoon berulang kali gagal menghubungi. Namun setumpuk pekerjaan mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cepat, membuatnya lupa dengan masalah yang belum ia selesaikan, hingga Seokjin mengiriminya pesan selamat malam.

Namjoon bangkit dengan cepat, segera menghubungi nomor Seokjin, hanya untuk mendapatkan pemberitahuan bahwa nomor yang ia tuju tidak aktif, _lagi_. Dan lagi-lagi, membuatnya bingung. Mengapa Seokjin mengirim pesan selamat malam padahal ia masih marah dengan Namjoon?

* * *

.

Sudah satu minggu nomor Seokjin tidak aktif, dan Namjoon tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena ia sedang berada di Busan untuk perjalanan bisnis, yang tentu saja membuatnya tak bisa pergi seenaknya. Ia memang masih mengirimkan ucapan-ucapan selamat malam, tapi tak menggubris satupun pesan dari Namjoon.

Seokjin tidak pernah marah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Ia bahkan hampir tak pernah marah, sebelum Namjoon mulai bertingkah seenaknya seperti ini. Biasanya Ia hanya tertawa, lalu berkata, _"Tidak apa-apa, Namjoon-ah. Kita hanya sedang keras kepala."_ Setiap Namjoon mengatakan maaf di ujung perdebatan mereka.

Menghela nafas panjang, Namjoon berbaring di kasur _king size_ milik hotel tempatnya menginap, memainkan cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

.

" _Wow, kita akan benar-benar menikah." Seokjin mengangkat tangannya di bawah sorot lampu, mengagumi cincinnya yang berkilauan._

 _Namjoon terkekeh, mengelus surai kekasihnya lembut. "Kau tahu kita tidak bisa menikah disini kan?"_

" _Aku tahu." Seokjin bersungut, "Mulai sekarang aku akan bekerja keras agar kita bisa segera pindah entah ke negara mana, asal aku bisa menikahimu."_

" _Hey hey," Namjoon menyela tidak terima, "harusnya itu kata-kataku."_

 _Kali ini ganti Seokjin yang terkekeh. Ia beringsut mendekat untuk memeluk Namjoon, berbisik penuh ketulusan, "Aku bahagia…"_

 _Namjoon menunduk untuk mengecup kening kekasihnya, "Aku akan bekerja keras untuk membahagiakanmu."_

 _._

Rasanya aneh karena hal-hal mulai berubah tanpa Namjoon sadari, dan mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun tentang itu. Bahkan Namjoon perlahan melupakan alasannya untuk bekerja keras, mengubahnya sebagai suatu keharusan yang tak perlu dipertanyakan.

Padahal Seokjin bersamanya sejak awal, sejak Namjoon hanya _supervisor_ dengan gaji pas-pasan dengan tekanan dari berbagai sisi yang tidak main-main. Seokjin lah yang menjadi alasan Namjoon untuk berulang kali membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum pada atasannya yang tukang perintah, disaat tangannya sendiri gatal untuk meninju mulut besar mereka. Senyuman Seokjin dibalik pintu apartemen mereka di penghujung hari lah yang membuat seluruh rasa lelah Namjoon hilang seketika.

 _Ia melakukan semua ini untuk Seokjin, tapi mengapa sekarang pekerjaan Namjoon malah menjadi alasan utama pertengkaran mereka?_

Namjoon meraih ponselnya sekali lagi untuk menghubungi Seokjin, namun masih tidak ada kabar baik. _Menyerah,_ ia memilih membuka akun sosial media miliknya sudah sekian lama tidak pernah dibuka, mengetikkan nama kekasihnya di kolom pencarian.

Percakapan terakhir disana terjadi satu minggu yang lalu juga, berisi ucapan terimakasih Seokjin untuk seorang teman yang menuliskan ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

 _Tunggu–_

– _ulang tahun?_

Suara makian memenuhi ruangan. _Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan ulang tahun Seokjin?_

Namjoon bangkit dengan cepat, bersamaan dengan sebuah pesan yang tiba-tiba memenuhi layar ponselnya.

.

 _ **Sender: Seokjin-ie**_

 _Selamat malam, Namjoon-ah._

 _._

Merespon lebih cepat, Namjoon segera menghubungi nomor Seokjin, menunggu dengan jantung berdebar hingga terdengar jawaban ragu dari ujung sana.

" _Ada apa?"_

"Aku akan pulang sekarang." Namjoon menyahut cepat, mengganti baju santainya dengan pakaian yang lebih hangat menggunakan satu tangan. "Aku akan melakukan apapun. _Tolong,_ jangan kemana-mana. Kali ini saja, berikan aku kesempatan."

Jeda sejenak, _"Baiklah."_

Rasanya seolah ada luapan rasa lega memenuhi dada Namjoon. Beban di pundaknya terangkat begitu saja, mengetahui bahwa beberapa jam lagi mereka akan menyelesaikan semuanya. "Maaf. Maafkan aku."

* * *

,

Jalanan pada malam hari sangat lengang. Namjoon bisa mempertahankan kecepatannya pada 90 km/jam tanpa perlu repot-tepot terus melotot pada jalanan. Ia sibuk berpikir, menyusun kalimat permintaan maaf yang bisa membuat Seokjin mengerti, karena sebenarnya kesalahan kemarin tak termaafkan.

Ingatannya membara pada cerita-cerita Seokjin yang belakangan ini hanya ia dengarkan sambil lalu, keluhan-keluhannya yang tidak Namjoon tanggapi dengan baik, padahal ia layak untuk mendapat seseorang yang mempedulikannya.

 _._

" _Namjoon-ah, bisa temani aku ke dokter besok?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu, sayang." Namjoon menghentikan kegiatannya melepas dasi, untuk menghampiri Seokjin yang berbaring di tempat tidur. "Kau sakit?"_

" _Hanya pusing. Tapi besok kan Minggu, memangnya tidak bisa?"_

" _Kau tahu sendiri bosku yang merepotkan sering minta ditemani bermain golf di hari Minggu." Jemari Namjoon bergerak untuk menyingkirkan rambut halus yang berjatuhan di dahi Seokjin. "Maafkan aku…"_

 _._

" _Hari ini menyebalkan sekali." Seokjin berbaring di sisi Namjoon, menggerutu kesal._

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Kau ingat pak tua atasanku yang super cerewet? Nah, tadi dia…"_

 _Suara Seokjin lama-lama hanya terdengar samar di telinga Namjoon. Matanya terasa berat, hingga bahunya diguncang perlahan._

" _Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?"_

" _Maaf, aku mengantuk sekali. Ceritamu dilanjut besok, oke? Selamat tidur."_

 _._

Namjoon berulang kali mengatakan maaf, selalu seperti itu namun tak pernah bertanya apakah Seokjin memaafkannya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, tidak mempedulikan perasaan Seokjin sama sekali.

Mobil berhenti di area parkir apartemen milik mereka. Namjoon segera naik ke lift, berulangkali memaki karena benda itu tak kunjung membawanya ke lantai 6.

Jantungnya mencelos ketika ia akhirnya sampai di surga kecil mereka, namun Seokjin tidak ada disana. Dilanda ketakutan, Namjoon menekan sebaris nomor dengan cepat, menunggu panggilan tersambung dengan tangan gemetar. _"_ Kau dimana? Sudah kubilang jangan kemana-mana kan."

" _Makan ramyeon di minimarket ujung jalan. Lapar."_

Namjoon terkekeh mendengarnya merajuk, entah sudah berapa lama Seokjin tidak manja dengannya seperti ini. "Tapi aku merindukanmu."

Terdengar suara gemerisik plastik dan sayup-sayup suara Seokjin yang mengucapkan terimakasih pada kasir minimarket. "Aku sudah dijalan, hanya tinggal menyeberang."

"Tunggu disana." Namjoon memerintah mutlak, menaruh tas kerjanya di depan pintu lalu berlari ke arah tangga darurat. " _K_ _ali ini_ , kali ini saja biarkan aku menyuruhmu menunggu hal yang pasti."

.

 _125 anak tangga, dan 200 meter kemudian,_ Namjoon sudah bisa melihat Seokjin tersenyum di ujung sana, di bawah temaram lampu lalu lintas yang menyala bergantian. Ia tersengal, kesulitan menarik nafas karena berlari sejak tadi, namun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lega. Ponselnya menempel semakin dekat, " _Hello there."_

Sekarang mereka sama-sama berdiri di ujung jalan, hanya terpisahkan oleh jalan raya. Seokjin juga tersenyum, sama leganya dengan Namjoon. _"Aku selalu menunggu, karena aku percaya kau akan datang."_

Mata Namjoon memanas, kebingungan memilih kata _'terimakasih'_ atau _'maaf'_ karena dipercayai sedemikian hebatnya ditengah semua hal brengsek yang ia lakukan. "Aku –"

" _Ssh,"_ Seokjin menyela, " _aku mencintaimu."_

Lampu pejalan kaki menyala hijau. Netra mereka bertubrukan, tak menyiratkan sedikitpun dendam, _hanya kerinduan_. Seokjin berjalan mendekat, hanya butuh beberapa langkah lagi ketika–

.

 _ **BRAKK**_

.

Dan iris coklat indah milik Seokjin tak lagi terbuka untuk menatap Namjoon.

.

 _ **If I was your star, then you were my sky**_

 _ **If I was your answer, then you were my why**_

 _ **If I was your flower, then you were my trees  
**_

 _ **If I was your river, then you were my sea**_

 _ **I always loved you more**_

 _ **than you did me.**_

 _ **(e.m)**_

.

Di dunia ini, banyak hal yang tidak Namjoon mengerti.

Tentang bagaimana dunianya berubah dengan cepat, _misalnya._

Dan tentang bagaimana ia mengesampingkan Seokjin, segala hal tentangnya, hanya demi hal yang ' _katanya'_ Namjoon lakukan demi mereka.

Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa setelah semua yang ia lakukan, Seokjin masih bisa tersenyum dan memaafkannya. Mengatakan bahwa ia percaya. _Ia percaya pada Namjoon._

Ia mempercayai Namjoon, yang tak bisa melakukan apapun ketika tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju kencang dari tikungan, mengabaikan lampu merah dan seseorang yang sedang menyeberang.

Seokjin mempercayai Namjoon, yang butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk bangkit dari rasa terkejut untuk menghampiri tubuhnya yang berkubang dalam genangan darah, malah menangis kencang alih-alih menelpon ambulans.

Dan yang paling Namjoon tidak mengerti adalah, kebaikan sebesar apa yang pernah ia lakukan di kehidupan yang lalu, hingga ia bisa dicintai seseorang sehebat Seokjin.

.

" _Kenapa kau mengirim ucapan selamat malam pada Hoseok?" Namjoon mengernyit, memperhatikan Seokjin yang sedang mengetik pesan sambil berbaring memunggunginya._

" _Aku mengirimnya pada semua orang yang kusayang kan?"_

" _Aku tahu. Tapi kenapa? Padahal kalian tidak sedang bertukar pesan."_

 _Seokjin berbalik untuk menatap Namjoon tepat di mata. Ia tersenyum, melarikan jemarinya di pipi Namjoon. "Well, aku tak pernah tahu kapan aku akan pergi. Jadi kupikir, bukankah akan terasa menyenangkan jika kata terakhir yang orang-orang dapat dariku adalah ucapan selamat malam? Bukannya makian atau apa."_

" _Mereka akan mengenangku dengan baik."_

.

 _Mungkin,_ berkat pesan selamat malam yang rajin ia kirimkan, banyak orang yang benar-benar mendapatkannya sebagai kata terakhir Seokjin.

Akan ada banyak orang yang mengingatnya. Ia akan dikenang sebagai seseorang berhati lembut yang mengatakan _"Selamat malam. Tidur yang lelap. Mimpi yang indah ya."_ di malam ketika ia pergi untuk selamanya.

Bahkan di saat terakhir pun, Seokjin masih menunjukkan bahwa Namjoon orang yang penting di hatinya, dengan mengatakan _"Aku mencintaimu."_ Sebagai kalimat perpisahan,

 _tanpa peduli apakah Namjoon juga merasakan hal yang sama._

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **K, ini emang super absurd. Drama banget. Bikinnya kebut kebutan lagi. Caci maki saja hayati, ratu dari segala hal random ini. Niatnya baek kok, cuma mo ramein ffn/?**

 **So, review(s)?**

.

.

 **XOXO, Kim Ara**


End file.
